


Tailgate

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Kiyo meets someone who doesn't seem to realize he has the wrong person.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiyo walked along the corridor of the school with the usual positive bounce in his step. He had been having a pretty good day so far. His Master had trained with him that morning and he’d done well, his girlfriend Mage had surprised him with some space themed cupcakes along with some chocolate ones for Ki, and he’d passed his physics test that Ki had studied with him for. Everything was going so well! 

That’s when something unexpected happened. He suddenly got shoved into some lockers by some students who he’d never seen before and pinned on either side by his arms. The white haired sorcerer yelped and fearfully tried to get away, squirming as the grip on him only increased. 

“Where do you think you’re going… Hall Monitor?” 

He froze as he heard those words and looked up with confused and terrified ruby eyes to see another student. He was practically seething and his eyes held hatred in them the likes that Kiyo had never seen. The two other students had that same look on their features as the third stepped closer to him and reared back to hit him, the sorcerer holding back a panicked meow. 

_Those damn bastards!! They have the wrong damn person!! Let me out sap!! I’ll kick their asses!! Like hell I’m letting them do this shit to you or anyone else!!_ Ki practically hissed those words in his head and he could feel him growling as well. Kiyo squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Ki to take over their body when the second unexpected thing happened. The two students that were holding him suddenly let go and took off as the third cried out in pain before dashing off himself, their footsteps echoing down the hall. 

“Damn punks… Messin’ with ya like that… That’ll teach the bastards to pull that shit… Hey… Ya alright kyodai? They didn’t hurt ya did they?” 

The sorcerer slowly opened his eyes upon hearing a deep voice say that to him to see another student in front of him. He was much taller than Kiyo. About at least by a head and he was wearing a jacket with an intricate pattern on it. He also had a strange looking hairstyle that the sorcerer had no idea how he did that. The expression on his face was one of concern though and he held out a hand towards him as he gazed at him with kind lavender eyes, the white haired teen taking it and letting himself be pulled to his feet as he nodded at the other’s question. 

He carefully adjusted his white jacket around his shoulders and picked up his spell book from where it had fallen, dusting it off as he made sure nothing got crushed in his space themed bag. Kiyo then turned back to the other and smiled softly, tilting his head a little. “T-thank you for helping me! That was scary… I-I don’t know why they were being so mean… I hope nothing happened to them though… Oh right! I’m Kiyo! What’s your name?” He beamed as he asked the last part, holding his hands together as he waited for the stranger to answer him. 

The other’s reaction only confused him further though. He came closer to Kiyo and pressed a hand against his forehead, bending down to check him over. “Uh… Ya sure your alright Kyodai? Yer actin’ kinda… different… Those guys didn’t hit ya too hard did they? Yer not sick either are ya? Yer voice is kinda higher than normal… Not to mention… Did ya dye yer hair? I’m takin’ ya to the nurse! Ya seriously need to relax more…” 

Kiyo blinked as the other called him that strange name again and suddenly found himself being tugged down the hall with a firm but careful grip on his arm. He shook his head and managed to pull himself free, Ki clearly not pleased by this. _The hell!? What’s with this guy? He’s got us damn confused with whoever this damn Kyodai person is! We need to do something before he tries that shit again sap! Better tell him quick… Damn it… The shit we get into…_

Kiyo nodded at Ki’s words in his head and looked up to see the stranger waving a hand in front of his face. “Earth to kyodai! Ya really are out of it today aren’t ya? Damn it we have to get ya to Tsumiki! I don’t like seeing ya actin’ this way…” He had a worried tone to his words as he once again tried to grab Kiyo’s arm to get him to follow. 

Kiyo moved back though and bowed to him deeply, gazing up at him with apologetic ruby eyes, a nervous purr emanating from his throat. “I-I’m sorry! I’m not… who you think I am… My name is Kiyo! I-I’m the Ultimate Sorcerer… I-I’m glad you helped me but… I-I don’t know you… Please forgive me for confusing you!! Oh no! I’m gonna be late for class again… I-I’m sorry I bothered you… I’ll go now… I-I hope I get to know you better though!”

With that he tried to continue down the hall towards his next class, his ruby eyes watering a little. He hated upsetting people and the fact that the other had gotten this worried over him only made it worse. The sorcerer found himself unable to continue as a hand took hold of his wrist and he gazed up to see the stranger even more bewildered and concerned. 

“What the hell are ya talkin’ about kyodai? Yer not a sorcerer! Hell ya don’t even believe in magic! W-what do ya mean ya don’t remember me either!? I’m Mondo! Mondo Oowada remember? And ya are Kiyo! Don’t know why yer not usin’ yer whole name but… Ya weren’t botherin’ me! Shit… Did I do somethin’ to upset ya kyodai? Is that what’s wrong? Stop actin’ like ya never even met me! Just… stop…”

Kiyo frowned as he saw how visibly upset he was along with the fact that his voice was shaking. So he did what he always did whenever he saw that. The sorcerer pulled him into a hug and patted his back, smiling up at him in reassurance. He wasn’t about to leave him like this. He wanted to make him feel better. It hurt him to see anyone sad or upset like this after all. The other tightly hugged him back and calmed almost immediately, letting out a sigh as he listened to Kiyo talking. 

“Please don’t worry! I’ve met you now! You seem like a really nice person Mondo! I-Its okay to call you that right? Some people don’t like it when I call them by their first name… Its gonna be okay though! Oh and um… do you wanna hang out later? I think there’s supposed to be a horror movie marathon on tonight! Its gonna be great!! Here let me give you my number!”

At that he took out a piece of paper and wrote his number down in small neat handwriting before handing it to his new friend who still looked completely confused by his behavior. With a small smile Kiyo waved and walked off to his next class before the other could try and stop him again, barely arriving in time. He was looking forward to spending time with his new friend later though. 

_Heh I think you really damn surprised him sap… The guy had no damn clue what the hell was going on… That’s what I could read off him at least… Let’s just hope he doesn’t try that shit with you again… I get the feeling its going to be one of those days…_ Kiyo tilted his head at that and quickly focused to listen to what his teacher was saying. Today was only gonna get stranger…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo runs into Mondo again and the usual strangeness around him soon occurs.

The bell rang signaling an end to the school day. It had been a great time too. The sorcerer loved learning about new things and this time the section happened to be about space. To say he was excited was an understatement. The entire class he’d been bouncing in his seat and excitedly raised his hand to answer questions to everyone else’s amusement and Ki’s embarrassment. He walked out of the classroom with his ruby eyes lit up and a huge grin across his features as he hugged his spell book tightly. This was such a wonderful day!!

“Ya sure in a hell of a mood kyodai! I’ve never seen ya this happy before… Ya get a really good grade or some shit?” 

Kiyo paused as he heard the familiar voice and turned to see Mondo grinning at him. He beamed back at him and tilted his head, purring loudly. It was great to see him like that considering how he’d left him. The fact that he was still calling him that did worry him though. Was it that hard to tell him apart from his other friend? 

“Huh? Oh hello there Mondo! We were talking about space today! Its really great!! I wanna go up there and see it someday!! Its gonna be so wonderful and amazing and…” He began to ramble and list off some reasons why space was great as he practically burst from joy. It was like he was a little kid let loose in a candy shop and told he could have everything in the store. His childlike wonder was truly astonishing. 

Mondo chuckled as he saw all of that and placed a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. “Damn ya really are in a good mood! Don’t overdo it though! Guess I know what I’m doin’ for ya later… Why the hell didn’t ya tell me ya liked space so much? I wouldn’t a’ judged ya or anythin’…” 

Kiyo frowned at that and tugged on his shirt. He really did still think he was that other person. The sorcerer opened his mouth to respond but tensed as there was a poof from behind him. That could only mean one thing. He gazed behind him to see his white cat tail swishing around joyfully which made him blush and turn away a little. The poor teen had no control over his condition at all. All it took was him getting too excited like now or scared and he’d start changing. He just hoped Mondo wasn’t too weirded out by it. 

Ki on the other hand was clearly enjoying himself. He was roaring with laughter at the situation. To the point he was soon gasping for air in his head. Kiyo smiled softly at that and turned a crimson gaze over to Mondo who was staring at him with concern again.

“Somethin’ wrong? Why are ya all nervous all of a sudden? Are ya okay kyo- Holy Shit!! Is that… what I think it is?” Mondo stared at his tail and reached out, grabbing hold of it. His lavender eyes only widened as he realized it that it was real and he gazed at Kiyo with more worry, tensing as Kiyo moved closer to him and purred loudly. 

He’d started losing control of himself the second the other had touched his tail and was soon hugging him as he rubbed his head against him. He was very affectionate when his cat instincts were acting up after all. The sorcerer meowed softly and pawed at Mondo to pet him, his ruby eyes a little dimmed. 

Mondo immediately let go of his tail and shook him a little to try to bring him out of it, a look of pure worry and confusion across his features. _Hey sap! Snap the hell out of it! Now’s not the damn time for that shit! We need to get going if we want to catch that marathon right? Heh the look on his damn face too… We really scared the hell out of him… Those instincts of yours sap…_

Kiyo eventually came out of it due to the combination of Mondo shaking him and Ki’s voice. He shook his head and shyly glanced at the other as he let him go. “Huh? O-oh… I-I’m so sorry!! I-I can’t control my instincts very well… I’m sorry if I worried you… I-I know this is weird… I-”

He suddenly found himself pulled into a tight hug as Mondo rubbed his back and smiled down at him. Kiyo settled into the hug and calmed as he purred from the affection, wrapping his arms around him too and tightly holding him. It felt nice whenever anyone did this. That’s why he tended to hug everyone else when they felt the same way. It was the quickest way to make them smile. And he loved seeing people happy. It was the greatest thing ever. 

“Taka… Its alright! I promise ya… I’ll find a way to fix this! Then ya can get back to studying like ya always do! Shit… We should get that thing out of sight and go somewhere else. Didn’t ya mention ya wanted to do somethin’?” Kiyo sniffed and wiped at his ruby eyes, nodding as he smiled and quickly led Mondo down the hall towards his room. He was starting to excited all over again too. Getting to hang out with his new friend was gonna be great! 

He paused as they reached the door and dug around in his pocket for the keys, bouncing a little on the spot as his tail wagged behind him. Mondo seemed to be confused about something else now though. He kept looking around the hall and up at the nameplate above the door as if he were unsure about something. 

“Uh Kyodai? Are ya sure ya went the right way? This doesn’t look like the same place at all… Not to mention… When the hell did they change yer nameplate? That’s weird… What’s goin’ on?” 

Kiyo blinked at that and tilted his head, clapping his hands as he found the key and quickly opening the door. He went inside and placed his bag near his bed, looking over to Mondo. The look of pure shock on his features immediately made him worry and he got up to go and check on him. 

Good thing too. Because the other suddenly pitched forward and the sorcerer rushed forward to catch him with a gasp. All of the exercise Ki did for their body came in handy too. He was by his new friend in seconds and carefully managed to pull him into the room and lay him down across the bed, going back to close the door softly. It wasn’t easy as well. His 5′9″ toned frame compared to Mondo’s 6′1″ frame made it slightly difficult. Thankfully Ki was there to spur him on during the entire thing. 

_Shit… Guess that was too damn much for the guy… Better just stay with him until he wakes up sap… This really is going to be one of those days…_ Kiyo smiled at that and sat near Mondo’s unconscious form on the bed, switching on the TV as he waited for the other to wake up. He’d have to do something nice for him to make up for scaring him so bad too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Oowada is having a very strange day. It only gets stranger as he finds himself with the person who made it that way. (Mondo's POV)

Mondo Oowada had not been having a good day. He’d run into some trouble from the teachers again for getting into an argument with Leon which Taka had had had to give him detention for. On top of that he’d been late that morning and had to skip breakfast because of yet again Taka getting upset with him. The biker just hoped he wouldn’t run into anymore shit.

That thought left him as soon as he saw some punks attacking his kyodai. He rushed over without a moment’s notice and grabbed the wrist of the guy about to beat the shit out of him which made him cry out due to how tight his grip was. They all ran off as soon as they realized who he was and he sighed and went over to check on Taka who still had his eyes closed and was trembling.

“Damn punks… Messin’ with ya like that… That’ll teach the bastards to pull that shit… Hey… Ya alright kyodai? They didn’t hurt ya did they?” 

Taka opened his eyes at that and gazed at him with what looked like curiosity as he nodded his head. He seemed alright though. It looked like he got there before the bastards could do anything. He took the hand Mondo offered him and dusted himself down, bending down to grab a weird looking textbook off the ground and then checking a bag Mondo didn’t remember seeing him with before.

Hell… He’d never seen him in those clothes before either. He had a different white jacket around his shoulders without the armband he was usually wearing, a black button up shirt which was open, a red t-shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers all in place of his usual pristine white uniform and boots. Mondo only got more confused as he saw him tilt his snow white (Shit did he dye his hair?!) head and speak to him in a very childlike higher pitched voice.

“T-thank you for helping me! That was scary… I-I don’t know why they were being so mean… I hope nothing happened to them though… Oh right! I’m Kiyo! What’s your name?”

Mondo stared at him like he’d grown two heads. Why was he introducing himself? Not to mention he was acting so completely different than he normally did.  Even the way he stood wasn’t the same. It was more relaxed and energetic than he’d ever seen Taka. He was usually so stiff and rigid. The biker placed a hand against his forehead and began to check him over. He must have stressed him out too much from all the shit from earlier.

“Uh… Ya sure your alright Kyodai? Yer actin’ kinda… different… Those guys didn’t hit ya too hard did they? Yer not sick either are ya? Yer voice is kinda higher than normal… Not to mention… Did ya dye yer hair? I’m takin’ ya to the nurse! Ya seriously need to relax more…”

At that he grabbed his arm and began to lead him down the hall towards the nurse’s office like he said, pausing as Taka pulled his arm out and shook his head. Then to Mondo’s slight annoyance he zoned out and stared straight past him like he wasn’t even there. Yeah… He needed a rest… The biker waved a hand in front of his face until he snapped out of it again, mumbling some words to him before he tried to get him to the nurse’s office again.

What preceded from there only got weirder and the last conscious thing he remembered was seeing Taka’s room in such a weird state on top of everything that it caused him to blackout. It wasn’t until he heard faint laughter and some roars that the biker shot awake, gazing around him. He moaned as he ran a hand over his face and realized he was on a bed. He’d been in the hall when he’d- Oh shit… How long had he been out?

He sat up and stared as he saw the exact same thing that had caused him to pass out in the first place. His kyodai’s room was entirely different than the last time he’d been in there. The walls were covered in space themed wallpaper along with it looking like someone had modified the room. Hell what in here wasn’t space themed!?

Mondo grimaced and covered his nose as he smelled something bubbling on the desk, leaning over to get a closer look. The desk was pretty fucking messy. It had papers and Chinese food along with chocolate wrappers all over it. There was no way his kyodai would ever leave a mess like that or eat any of that shit for that matter. But the biggest thing was the weird covered bowl with symbols all over it and the huge shelf above the desk that had plants and other weird shit on it. This was _not_ Taka’s room. There was no damn way it was. But… then who the hell was the guy next to him?

Mondo turned towards him to see him grinning at him happily as he laid across the bed with a bowl of popcorn in front of him. He was also purring (What the hell!?) along with that damn white cat tail swishing around him. The Taka lookalike then tilted his snow white head, which he guessed was a habit, and spoke in that same high pitched excited tone.

“Yay!! I’m so glad your awake! I-I was really worried… You passed out so quickly… I’m so happy that you didn’t get hurt! Oh and um… This is my room! I-I had to bring you in here… Don’t worry though! At least we can watch the marathon now! Its a really good one so far! I think there’s supposed to be a really scary movie on next too! Its gonna be so wonderful!!” He clapped his hands at that and flashed him the biggest goddamn smile he’d ever seen as his ruby eyes seemed to light up with joy. It was like looking at a little kid. That’s what this guy was. A damn kid in every sense of the word. Though what he was watching…

Mondo stared at him and the horror movie on the TV for awhile before he took a deep breath and finally decided to figure out what the hell was going on here. The biker leaned close and tapped his shoulder, the other snapping out of a daze he kept going into like earlier and gazing up at him. He cleared his throat and said, “Listen… I appreciate ya helpin’ me out but… Who the hell are ya and why do you look like Taka? I mean… Ya look so much like him I though ya _were_ Taka for awhile there! Yer obviously not though…”

The other frowned at that and his thick white eyebrows furrowed as he tugged on his shirt along with that tail curling around him. He was quiet for a moment as he went into another daze but soon came out of it again before Mondo could move to shake him out of it. “U-um… I-I’m… Kiyo… I-I don’t know why I look like your friend… I didn’t know there was someone that looked like me here… Well at least I didn’t know their name until now… I was kinda wondering why people kept doing things near me that didn’t make sense… I-I’m sorry if I upset you though! I-I just wanted to hang out! P-please forgive me!!”

At that the biker watched him start sniffing and crying a little, bowing to him deeply as tears ran down his face. Shit… Now he felt like a jerk. He moved close to him and pulled him into hug, rubbing his back. “Hey… I’m sorry a’ight? I didn’t mean it like that… I was just confused from all this shit… Just cause’ ya look like kyodai doesn’t mean I’m mad at ya… Hell ya seem like a nice guy! Especially fer helpin’ me like that… So don’t worry about it a’ight? And if anyone else gives ya shit fer that again, I’ll help ya out too! Okay?”

Kiyo, as he called himself, stopped for a moment before tightly hugging him back and purring as he laid his head against the biker’s chest, still sniffing a bit as he nodded. Mondo held him for awhile, making sure to keep reassuring him. After he finally calmed down enough, the biker moved back and smiled down at the guy, chuckling as he wiped his eyes and smiled up at him warmly as if that had never even happened. Damn was this guy positive. Hell he could feel it coming off of him like a heatwave.

The other let out a gasp as he saw that the next movie was starting and bounced on the bed, giggling with joy as he saw the title and clapping his hands. Mondo couldn’t help but laugh at that. He really was just a kid. He spent the rest of the day with him, both of them getting to know each other better as they laughed and joked at the ridiculously awful horror movies. When the time to head off finally came they both looked a bit reluctant. Kiyo showed him to the door and waved as he left, that joy filled smile he’d come to really appreciate across his features. Today had ended way better than he’d hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru is getting worried about Mondo. He hasn't seen him the entire day and now he's late. What he finds only raises more questions though. (Ishimaru POV)

Ishimaru glanced up at the clock in his room for what had to be the tenth time in under a minute. He was starting to get worried and a little frustrated. Mondo was never this late after all! Well at least not since they had become friends. His kyodai knew how much being on time meant to him and was usually there a minute late at the least if not five. He’d apologize whenever that happened as well and would leave him a message to ease his worries. There had not been one this time. 

The hall monitor furrowed his brow and stood with a sigh, placing his pencil down on his deck and scooting the chair back in neatly. It appeared he was going to have to search for him himself. He walked down the hall and headed towards the normal areas he would usually find him, getting increasingly more upset as he failed to find him. Where on earth could he have gone? 

He paused as he heard whistling coming from around the corner and marched towards the sound. He’d have to lecture the one doing that. It was far too late in the evening for such things. What he saw made him stop and stare. It was Mondo but… he was in the most positive mood he’d ever seen him. It was actually sort of worrying yet somewhat relieving after the events of this morning.

In fact… the hall monitor hadn’t seen him the entire day which in itself was odd. Mondo would try to get out of classes but he would at least appear during lunch or after classes finished! His kyodai’s behavior combined with that knowledge truly made Ishimaru deeply concerned. He cleared his throat however and went up to Mondo, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced at him with a fierce crimson gaze. 

“Kyodai! Where on earth have you been? You are at least three hours late! Not to mention… I did not see you the entire day! What have you been doing? I shall have to ensure that you make up for your lack of attendance today along with reminding you of-” 

He was cut off by Mondo pulling him into a tight hug and gazed up at him with some surprise. The other normally didn’t do this in public. Not for very long at least. The way he was holding him was puzzling as well. It was if he was afraid to let go. Ishimaru’s expression grew worried as he saw how upset he was and the hall monitor patted his back to try to reassure him. His kyodai spoke softly and with bewilderment as he did, only making his concern grow.

“T-taka? Is that you? Shit… I’m so glad to see ya! I’m sorry for earlier… I just lost my temper… I’ll make up for not seein’ ya all day too… It’s… been weird today…”

The hall monitor frowned at that and carefully let go of his kyodai, confused by the look of relief and joy across his features. What on earth had he gone through to upset him this badly? He smiled at him softly and patted his arm, leading him back towards his dorm room. It was clear that Mondo needed a moment to calm himself. Perhaps some tea would help? 

“It is most certainly me Kyodai! Are you alright? You seem quite upset… Please calm yourself and inform me of what happened afterwords! It is alright as well! I should not have been so harsh on you… I am glad to see you! Let us return to my room and relax for the moment!” Mondo followed behind him without much reluctance and he seemed… eager as well? This truly was worrying. He was acting as if he hadn’t seen him in years. 

That’s when the most unbelievable thing happened. They hadn’t moved very far when someone called out from the other end of the hall making him freeze. Normally he would scold someone for yelling at such a late hour but… It was… his own voice?! Well at least it sounded like his voice. The hallways were not that empty that they would echo like that after all. Not to mention… It was higher pitched than normal. 

He slowly turned to see Mondo talking to… himself!? The hall monitor stared at the (mostly) mirror image with widened crimson eyes and couldn’t seem to find the words to express his utter confusion as he stammered to himself. Mondo didn’t seem bothered by it strangely enough and grinned at the double, laughing as he got handed something. 

“Oh hey there Kiyo! Did ya want somethin’? Oh shit… Thanks! I was wonderin’ where that went! Heh ya really are a nice guy!”

The other him giggled as Mondo said that and smiled warmly, tilting his snow white head. The hall monitor had never seen anyone with such a positive demeanor before. It was stunning really. The other happened to notice him at that point and gazed at him with almost childlike curiosity in his matching ruby eyes as he went up to him, their heights being exact. He then beamed and, to his surprise, hugged him tightly as he spoke in the same voice only much higher pitched and more energetic than his own. 

“Yay!! Its so wonderful to finally meet you! I’m Kiyo! I-I’m sorry if this is weird… I-I don’t know why we look so alike… I’m glad to see you though! Oh right! I was um… wondering if you wanna hang out sometime? I can give you my number if you want! This is so great!!” 

Ishimaru gazed over at Mondo who was doubled over in laughter at the sight of them and then back at his double who was bouncing up and down as he continued to hug him… purring? What was happening? Had he fallen asleep and this was some strange dream he was having? It felt too real though it was hard to comprehend.

There should be no reason for anyone to resemble him this closely. They could be mistaken for siblings they were so alike, the main difference being their personality and clothing choice. The hall monitor tried to collect himself and then carefully moved back, still finding it hard to understand what he was seeing.

“A-ah… Well… It is nice to meet you… Kiyo did you say your name was? I admit it is a little… strange… to see someone who resembles me so closely. However you seem like a kind person so it does not worry me too much. I would not mind spending time with you… ah and that is an excellent Idea! I shall speak with you later then? Kyodai and I have something we must attend to! It was a pleasure meeting you Kiyo-kun!” 

At that he bowed stiffly and sped walk down the hall, tugging Mondo’s arm to get him to follow. He saw Kiyo wave from the corner of his eye and head back the way he came with a positive bounce in his step… speaking to himself? Ishimaru might have quickened his pace slightly at that…

 Once they had arrived in his dorm he sat down on the bed and turned to Mondo with a questioning look on his face. He had to know what was going on. His kyodai rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, sitting down next to him. It was clear that he had much to say to him. It was going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
